Automatic in-line color calibration systems can be much more effective with an in-line color measurement system where a spectrophotometer may be mounted in the paper path of the moving copy sheets in the printer, preferably in the output path after fusing or drying, without having to otherwise modify the printer, or interfere with or interrupt normal printing, or the movement of the printed sheets in said paper path, and yet provide accurate color measurements of test color patches printed on the moving sheets as they pass the spectrophotometer. That enables a complete closed loop color control of a printer.
A typical spectrophotometer gives color information in terms of measured reflectances or transmittances of light, at the different wavelengths of light, from the test surface. This spectrophotometer desirably provides distinct electric signals corresponding to the different levels of reflected light received from the respective different illumination wavelength ranges or channels.
Known devices capable of providing distinct electric signals corresponding to the different levels of reflected light received from the respective different illumination wavelength ranges or channels include a grating-based spectrophotometer made by Ocean Optics Inc., LED based sensors marketed by “ColorSavvy” or Accuracy Microsensor; and other spectrophotometers by Gretag MacBeth (Viptronic), ExColor, and X-Rite (DTP41). However, those devices are believed to have significant cost, measurement time, target displacement errors, and/or other difficulties, for use in real-time printer in-line measurements.
As used herein, unless otherwise specifically indicated, the term “spectrophotometer” may encompass a spectrophotometer, colorimeter, and densitometer, as broadly defined herein. The definition or use of such above terms may vary or differ among various scientists and engineers. However, the following is an attempt to provide some simplified clarifications relating and distinguishing the respective terms “spectrophotometer,” “colorimeter,” and “densitometer,” as they may be used in the specific context of specification examples of providing components for an in-line color printer color correction system, but not necessarily as claim limitations.
A typical “spectrophotometer” measures the reflectance of an illuminated object of interest over many light wavelengths. Typical prior spectrophotometers in this context use 16 or 32 channels measuring from 380 nm to 730 nm or so, to cover the humanly visible color spectra or wavelength range. A typical spectrophotometer gives color information in terms of measured reflectances or transmittances of light, at the different wavelengths of light, from the test surface. (This is to measure more closely to what the human eye would see as a combined image of a broad white light spectra image reflectance, but the spectrophotometer desirably provides distinct electrical signals corresponding to the different levels of reflected light from the respective different illumination wavelength ranges or channels.)
A “colorimeter” normally has three illumination channels, red, green and blue. That is, generally, a “colorimeter” provides its three (red, green and blue or “RGB”) values as read by a light sensor or detector receiving reflected light from a color test surface sequentially illuminated with red, green and blue illuminators, such as three different color LEDs or one white light lamp with three different color filters. It may thus be considered different from, or a limited special case of, a “spectrophotometer,” in that it provides output color information in the trichromatic quantity known as RGB.
Trichromatic quantities may be used for representing color in three coordinate space through some type of transformation. Other RGB conversions to “device independent color space” (i.e., RGB converted to conventional L*a*b*) typically use a color conversion transformation equation or a “lookup table” system in a known manner.
A “densitometer” typically has only a single channel, and simply measures the amplitude of light reflectivity from the test surface, such as a developed toner test patch on a photoreceptor, at a selected angle over a range of wavelengths, which may be wide or narrow. A single illumination source, such as an IR LED, a visible LED, or an incandescent lamp, may be used. The output of the densitometer detector is programmed to give the optical density of the sample. A densitometer of this type is basically “color blind.” For example, a cyan test patch and magenta test patch could have the same optical densities as seen by the densitometer, but, of course, exhibit different colors.